


Mother F*cker

by ABeautifulBreakdown



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben is Very Uncomfortable, Dirty Talk, Drunk Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, He just wanted the ring, How Leia Got Her Groove Back, I'm Bad At Titles, Leia's a Widow, Loud Sex, Lying awake listening to your mom get railed, MOTHER FUCKER, New to Prompts, Oral Sex, Poe is Lonely, Sorry I Fucked Your Mom, everyone needs love, just a little smut, mentions of Alzheimers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABeautifulBreakdown/pseuds/ABeautifulBreakdown
Summary: Based on this Prompt:Rey just moved in & hasn’t met all her neighbors before tweeting this. This neighbor turns out to be Leia. Ben finds out when he sees it go viral on his timeline.and then it spiraled into someone 30 years younger... and Rey and Ben listening to it... so.... here's my take.One year eleven months, sixteen days and about five hours ago he knew he’d met the girl he knew he was one day going to propose to... After a trip to his mothers to ask for his grandmother's engagement ring and enough alcohol to sink a ship. Ben finds himself lying in bed listening to the one thing he never dreamed he would have to lie in bed listening to... His mother having sex. Loudly...
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron & Leia Organa, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Mother F*cker

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I'm really new to the whole prompt thing, I hope I did this right? be gentle with me lovelies xoxo

Ben has been in love with Rey for approximately one year, eleven months, sixteen days and give or take about five hours. He knows this because it was one year, eleven months, sixteen days and about seven hours ago that he first met her. His birthday in fact. It was November and the air had been unseasonably warm. He remembers this because Rey had shown up at Poe’s house wearing a bright orange sundress, leggings and a chunky knit cardigan in lew of a jacket. Ben and Dameron have been friends since high school. Well, friends might be putting it lightly, Ben may or may not have knocked Poe out a time or two because Poe may or may not have stolen Ben’s high school sweetheart but as it turns out Poe was merely doing Ben a huge favor.

Their mothers were close which meant they couldn’t avoid one another if they tried. They were sort of forced into this strained and weird sort of friendship that quickly evolved into something that actually resembled getting along. They were rich kids in a school with very few rich kids so when they weren’t fighting each other, they were helping one another stand their ground against an onslaught of bullies.

Things changed though the summer before their grade twelve year. Poe and Ben had always been on even footing in terms of size and skill. While Poe was better at soccer, Ben excelled in football. While Poe could play piano, Ben was quite adept at playing guitar. They always sort of just balanced one another out.

Then Ben hit his final growth spurt. He put on about thirty pounds of muscle as well as a staggering three inches and suddenly those bullies didn’t seem so concerned with Ben anymore. Poe on the other hand with his ‘dumb name’ and his charm still fell victim to hazing and torture. So, Ben did what anyone in Ben’s shoes would do, he stood up for his tentative friend turning him into more of an actual friend. Which, it turns out wasn’t such a bad thing after all. They went off to university together, played on house soccer and volleyball teams and went out drinking together regularly. Poe with his mind for numbers went into accounting and ended up working for Ben’s mother who ran a not for profit organization to help at-risk youth in the community.

Ben’s choices were far less altruistic. He went on to become a structural engineer and took a job with Thaddeus Snoke at First Order Civil. A job he came to hate after a few short years but the money was good and Snoke always seemed to find a way to keep Ben from quitting.

Anyway. One year, eleven months, sixteen days, and about seven hours ago Ben was at Poe’s place just outside the city. As Ben’s one true friend in the world, Ben being the self-proclaimed homebody, workaholic and loner that he is. It was Poe’s solemn (self-appointed) duty to throw Ben a birthday party. Well, less of a party as Ben technically hates parties and more of a get together in which meat was barbecued, drinks consumed and good times had by… well most.

Ben had fought the urge to just not show up when Poe threatened to let slip to Leia just how lonely he felt Ben might be. A ploy which would have undoubtedly encouraged Ben’s mother to meddle in his personal affairs. He was fine, really. He didn’t like his job but he liked his life. He liked his friend and the people who he encouraged Ben to be around weren’t terrible. Finn, Poe’s latest partner was a decent enough guy who came with an assortment of youthful characters all of whom Poe had become weirdly close with. The whole birthday party thing was as much about introducing Ben to them as it was about celebrating his twenty-ninth year on this earth.

Poe had even invited Gwen Phasma and Armitage Hux, two people Ben had gotten to know at work whom he did not utterly despise. Hux could be a little much, uptight, and strangely jumpy while Gwen was more of Ben’s school of existence, stoic and standoffish. Still, they were good people. Gwen in particular was fun to sit back and people watch with. They’d often come up with strange backstories for passers-by critiquing their general existence. Maybe a little mean spirited but all in good fun

He and Gwen were doing just that in the shade of Poe’s overgrown crab apple tree. Because what person their age without a family owns in a house in the suburbs with a crab apple tree in their back yard? When Ben first notices Rey. She was standing with Finn and a girl Ben would later come to know as Rose laughing over a bottle of fizzy raspberry water while Poe manned the grill.

Ben can remember everything from that moment on in the utmost clarity because that was the moment his life changed irrevocably. He had watched her like an idiot for the better part of a half an hour before he noticed Poe pointing at him. Rey whom he didn’t know was called Rey at the time grinned happily as she gawked in his direction. When she smiled it lit up her entire face in a way that seemed somehow inhuman. Her full lips eaten up but a toothy grin that threatened to crack around the edges. No one smiled like that, no one. She was like this ray of sunshine that lit up his world. A world he didn’t know had been so dark until she spoke to him.

“So you’re the birthday boy?” It had taken him a minute to realize she was talking to him. He was so utterly stunned by the mere presence of her. The way her tanned skin ate up the sunlight darkening her freckles which lie smattered across her nose and cheeks. The way her eyes glittered, bright, earthy pearls of hazel that picked up shades of green in the light. She was so small, so precious and sweet, her voice soft and lilting in an accent that was similar to Gwen and Hux but softer somehow.

She held her arms behind her back she stared up at him curiously. Her head cocked to the side like a puppy when she spoke again, “Ben right?” Ben nodded utterly dumbfounded as Rey extended her hand in an offering, “I’m Rey Niima, I work with your mum, well sort of. I run one of the group homes your mum’s organization has been involved with. She’s fantastic.”

“Ben Solo,” he chimed politely shaking her hand as she laughed.

“Yes, I know.”

He’d nearly forgotten she knew his mother, “You work for my mother?”

“No, no I work with your mother. Finn and I do,” pointing over her shoulder to the man at Poe’s side who’s helping him systematically smother sauce on meat, “That’s how Finn and Poe met and the reason I’m here I guess, Poe said it was your birthday. I felt a little weird showing up to your birthday party without a gift.” Rey rambled, which was a trait in most human beings that Ben would have found obnoxious. With Ray however, the way her accent flowed and her mouth worked over words, Ben found it wasn’t such a bad quality to have, “Anyway,” It was then something remarkably strange happened. Rey presented him with a small box, one she had apparently been hiding behind her back. 

It was an oddly intimate gesture from a complete stranger, but Ben would soon come to find out gestures like that were one of the many marvels of Rey.

“Your mum said you’re an engineer and it’s silly really, I mean I don’t really know you and you don’t have to be polite and tell me you like it if you don’t.” As he stared at the box Ben wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. A beer in one hand the box in the other he had just stood there openly gaping at her while Rey just kept talking, “Leia said you worked on the sky bridge project last year. It’s a marvel, brilliant really. Anyway, I made it, your gift.” She nodded to the box in his hand, the one he hadn’t opened yet. “I do this weird sort of welding art thing, it’s silly really just piece of scrap metal… anyway open it,”

After placing his beer down between his feet to guard it against a nearby game of frisbee or it might have been a football. That part of the memory is fuzzy. What Ben does remember however is the way Rey’s eyes lit up as he opened the box. The way she had worried her lip wearing away the cherry pink lip gloss she had smeared across them making them look full and utterly kissable. He remembers that part because he had wanted so desperately to kiss her and that was before even opening the gift.

Inside the box was a small hand made card with a picture of a corgi in a birthday hat, “I drew that, sorry I didn’t think to actually get you a card… sorry… go on”

That was the moment his heart started teetering. The moment when his walls weakened, cracking at the foundation in which he kept his heart and soul walled behind. 

Tucking the card against the box, Ben pulled out the white tissue paper surrounding a small metal object. It was pointy in some spots, made from melted metals of varying colors but it was a rather accurate rendition of the sky bridge he had worked on the year before.

“You made this?”

She had looked so shy and sweet, her teeth edged with pink from chewing on her lips. A gift, so small and inconsequential from a complete stranger… and that was when his heart fell. When the walls crumbled beneath the weight of a freckled smile and beautiful earthy eyes. It had taken everything in him at that moment not to sweep her into his arms and kiss her. Instead he’d just stared at her, the small bridge held in his hands like a children's toy.

“Your mum said you liked art and I thought… It’s silly.”

“It’s perfect.”

And, it was. She, was, she is, perfect that is.

One year eleven months, sixteen days and about five hours ago he knew he’d met the girl he knew he was one day going to propose to.

One year eleven months, sixteen days and about seven hours after meeting Rey Niima and he’s never loved someone more in his entire life.

That, is how Ben has found himself in his childhood bedroom on the ground floor of his parent's home laying in bed next to the girl he wants to marry. There were many purposes for this visit. One, to get his mother off his back, two to help go through some of his father's old things. Han had passed six months ago and Leia was still having a hard time going through his stuff. The third reason for their visit was a secret which Ben was keeping tight to his chest. A secret even Rey didn’t know about and he told her everything.

They’d had a few glasses of wine with supper, followed by half a bottle of Han’s prized whiskey. When it came time to head home neither Rey nor Ben was in any state to drive. Leia was pleased to invite them to stay offering up Ben’s old bedroom with a sly grin and an off-handed comment about grandchildren. Rey had blushed but Ben knew well enough to ignore his mother and her teasing. Especially when she disappeared up the stairs with a sweet, “Don’t worry, I won’t hear a thing, this old house is totally soundproof.”

After getting cleaned up and Ben managed to find an old pair of pajama pants and a band t-shirt for Rey to wear. She giggled as she pulled on the aged My Chemical Romance tee dismissing Ben’s attempt to explain that Poe had dragged him to the concert. Ben simply took off his plaid button-down and jeans leaving him in a plain white t-shirt and his boxer briefs. It wasn’t how he had intended their evening to end. What he had in mind involved far less clothing and no snoopy mother sleeping upstairs. So instead they crawled into the crisp cool sheets pleasantly buzzed and snuggled in close.

Ben can’t remember the last time he’d actually allowed himself to get a little tipsy. Marveling at the way the whiskey warms his insides, muddling his mind as Rey snuggles in against him. It’s oddly endearing seeing her in his old clothes. The pants hang offer her waist even though she has the waistband rolled down several inches. It makes it easier for him to slip his hand down the back and cup her deliciously rounded backside.

“Ben…” Rey’s voice murmurs through the darkness. He can feel it more then he can hear it, a whisper against his flesh as her breath dusts across his neck. It’s a warning and a promise, as her fingertips trace a line across his chest, stumbling over his nipples in the process.

The feeling is delightful as her lips press a soft kiss against his neck. A gentle question, an urging for him to continue.

“Rey…” he purrs back teasingly.

Her nose presses against the hollow of his neck as she nips the sensitive flesh below his jaw. It feels… incredible, intoxicating, utterly perfect, just like her. He doesn’t even get a chance to turn the tides before she’s perched on top of him. The warmth radiating from her core pressing against his growing erection. She sweeps her hair out of her eyes and over one shoulder. It gives him a full view of her face, the pale column of her neck and just the hint of a shoulder as it peeks out from beneath the oversized t-shirt.

“How soundproof is this place?” she whispers conspiratorially as her hips rock against him. Her movements are slow, almost lazy as her sneaky little fingers trail up beneath his shirt, rucking it around his ribcage. It seems odd that she be the one to explore him this way when all he's wanted to do all night is to strip her bare and pay homage to her body.

It’s hard to think though, between the alcohol and Rey’s devious little hips Ben’s mind feels almost like mush. “Uh, I can’t really recall,” he tells her dumbly as she shifts down just a little, leaning in to place feather light kisses against his stomach. Her lips are warm and sweet as they drag across his flesh. Her palm kneads greedily at the front of his now tented boxer briefs.

They really shouldn’t be doing this, part of his is very aware of that but alcohol and arousal make for strange bedfellows.

“It’s kind of a turn on,” Rey matters breathily against the underside of his navel. She’s all lips and tongue and teeth, fuck her teeth. She doesn’t bite or nip so much as she just allows her teeth to graze against his hip. He can feel her fingers as the hook into the elastic of his boxer briefs and she’s swiping her hold hair back and over her shoulder again as she peers up at him. Her eyes look huge and dark and hungry in the moonlight that filters in through the window behind his bed.

“Did you sneak girls in here a lot?” she asks playfully, pulling the fabric of his underwear back and away from his skin carefully. She’s being coy on purpose, she knows it drives him insane. It’s all he can do to stare at her, mouth parted, answer lost on his lips. He watches as her gaze drops down to where the head of his cock is now peeking out, leaking ever so slightly as it begs for attention.

“Some…”

Tugging a little more Rey leans in closely, the puff of her breath ghosting along his length as she asks, “How many Ben?” before licking a firm line up along the underside. Her tongue is hot and wet and fuck he feels like a teenager ready to come already. She purrs against him placing a chaste, if one could call it that, kiss against the engorged ridge of his glans.

“What?”

“Tell me how many,” she croons, her lips engulfing his head as she allows her tongue to swirl against it teasingly.

“F-fuck I don’t know.” it’s a struggle to think of anything when Rey’s lips take him in. He fumbles against the bed to prop himself up on his elbows, watching as his cock disappears into her mouth. It’s a marvel really, watching as she descends over him. Watching as his length disappears between those beautiful pink lips like she was born to take it. She hum’s pleasantly to herself as she lets the band of his underwear cup his balls lightly. Using one hand to slowly work over him she uses the other to continue keeping her hair out of her face.

It’s sinful the sight before him, her pretty little mouth stretched wide. Just another way Rey is so blessedly perfect. He’s never had a woman approach oral sex with such gusto. Like it’s an Olympic sport.

“I am going to fuck you so hard babe,”

She pulls off with an audible ‘pop’, her lips swollen and wet, while her hand continues to fist him tighter, “fuck I hope so,”

“Yeah? You want me to fill that sweet cunt of yours?”

Rey merely nods, lowering her mouth for round two when…

“Ooooh Fuck, Yes!” rips through the room.

It’s like someone has dumped cold water down his spine and it’s settling into his balls like ice cubes. Rey’s hand continues mindlessly as she stifles a giggle, “Is that your mum?” she cries before noticing the not so subtle way Ben’s erection goes from Excalibur to gummy worn in a very short amount of time, “Awe babe,” she coos, giving his flaccid penis a kittenish kiss before tugging his boxer briefs back into place.

“Yes!” another cry in the darkness, “Fuck, there, there, don’t stop that,”

“Is that…?”

“Go Leia!” Rey giggles as she settles back in against Ben’s body. She snuggles in close before pulling the sheets back into place

No… not go Leia. Ben has managed to go thirty years without hearing his parents going at it…. “Maybe she’s just watching porn…” Ben offers lamely. Rey’s fingers are tracing swirls against his chest as she nuzzles her face against his neck before staring up at the ceiling. “That didn’t sound like porn,” she laments.

When a very loud, very male voice hollers, “F-Fuck!” and there’s a loud banging against the wall which Ben undoubtedly feels through his headboard. It becomes very obvious his mother is not watching porn. “God, how are you so,” there’s a loud groan punctuated by another series of loud rapping noises like something tapping against the wall, ‘F-uck, how are you so tight?”

He’s pretty sure he hears his mother giggle but misses her answer as he starts to shake his head against the pillow. Not only is listening to his mother go at it a major erection killer, but it also has the added bonus of sobering Ben up in an instant, “We have to go home.”

“Can’t” Rey yawns, “Too much alcohol,” how can she sleep at a time like this?

Ben’s world as he knows it is imploding around him. He feels like that dog in the comic sipping coffee while the house around him goes up in flames. This can’t be happening. It isn’t possible. Who on earth is his mother having sex with? And Why? And, does he really want to know?

It’s not that he expected his mother to never date again. Sure he hoped she would find someone nice to spend her time with once she had mourned the loss of her husband. But this? Six months after his father passed away, this is what she’s up to?

“You’re thinking too loud,” Rey murmurs against his neck, alcohol, and sleep are singing to her sweetly pulling her into a blissful state of unconsciousness.

Ben on the other hand feels like he might throw up. He’s not sure what’s worse, hearing his mother moaning through the accented bangs of furniture shifting and hitting up against the wall? Or listening to the running commentary from the unknown male in her room servicing her needs like he’s some cock delivery boy.

Another loud male moan, “Such a sweet pussy.”

Why does that voice sound familiar?

“Sorry, it’s just fuck,” another groan as the thumping gets louder, “You’re getting so tight. How the fuck - J-jeeeesus Fuck - How could Ben possibly have come out of this beautiful pussy?”

Oh great, now he’s being brought into the mix. Ben wants to craw into his own skin and die. Like snail or a turtle. How come human beings don’t have defense mechanisms like that?

The rumbling has reached what Ben hopes it peek volume as the mystery man picks up his pace. The stamina this guy has is impressive really. Or it would be if it weren’t for the fact that whoever it was was currently fucking his mother into her mattress.

“Just shut up and - fuck, fuck - keep doing that.”

“Are you going to come for me?”

This cannot be happening. He’s dreaming, he has to be dreaming. This is a nightmare. There’s no other explanation. There can’t be because this just… this doesn’t happen. All he wanted was his grandmother's ring. That’s all. To get his mother off his back about how busy he and Rey were, maybe help go through some of his Dad’s things. That had been nice but most importantly to get his grandmother's engagement ring. Absolutely none of that was worth this horror.

His mother clearly wasn’t as lonely as she let on. His father's stuff could wait another week or more and he’d buy a brand new ring from some store downtown. It wouldn’t mean as much but it wouldn’t remind him of the noises his mother makes while she’s getting railed every time he looks at it.

This couldn’t possibly go on for much longer could it?

Oh… it could and it did. Ben lie awake listening to his mother for what felt like hours. It wasn’t until the voices hushed to minor murmurs and Ben’s eyes burned from exhaustion that sleep stole him into deep unconsciousness.

The next morning he awoke to Rey still passed out against his chest. Her mouth was open and she was drooling a little, his shirt damp beneath her jaw. She snored when she drank, not heavy just the faintest puff of air that escaped her parted lips like an inverted gasp. She was so sweet, her body so warm as she clung to him like her own personal teddy bear. With a leg draped over his thigh and a hand clutching his shirt it made it difficult to leave her. She was so peaceful and comfortable but his bladder screamed at him and his need for relief soon won out.

Reluctantly he tugged his shirt from her grasp and slipped out from beneath her hold making sure to tuck a pillow into her arms for good measure. The clock on the wall told him it was seven am which meant after the amount of alcohol she consumed last night Rey likely wouldn’t be awake for at least another hour, maybe two.

Not thinking to grab his jeans Ben slips from his old room into the quiet hallway. The house is still but for the sound of coffee percolating in the kitchen. Someone is up and by the scent in the air they’re quietly making breakfast.

Not ready to look his mother in the eye quite yet Ben treads lightly towards the bathroom. After a quick pitstop he’s prepared to slip back undetected when he hears, “Ben sweetheart is that you?”

There’s a hushed murmur that follows and it sounds like Leia is scolding someone, or maybe telling them to shut up. Whoever it was upstairs last night is still here, with his mom, in the kitchen. Right now.

It would be easy to march in and demand answers but part of him just wants to wake Rey up and rush home as fast as they can. Pretend none to his ever happened. His mother will live out her widowed years celibate and happy and he’ll never think about how he knows what she sounds like when she comes. Nope. He does not know that at all.

“Ben, I have something for you, can you come here for a minute?”

“Fuck seriously?” a male voice cries and Ben knows without a question of a doubt he knows that voice now. He’s heard it so many times he’s surprised he didn’t recognize it last night.

Though he was under, what he feels constitutes as extreme duress.

Without a second thought Ben walks into the kitchen. The sun is bright as it streams through the open windows illuminating the kitchen island in its radiance. His mother is standing with her back to him hovering over a series of frying pans at the stovetop. Her hair is pulled into a loose bun and she’s wearing her soft, white, fluffy robe that Rey had picked out for her for Mother's day last year. The crackle and pop of frying bacon is distracting for a minute as his stomach roils in demand of something greasy to help sop up the alcohol left in his system. A momentary thing as he finds the culprit who’s responsible for defiling his mother. A man who has sat in that exact spot at the end of the island more times then Ben can think to count.

“I’m going to fucking kill you Dameron,” Ben seethes as he stalks forward.

Poe looks utterly terrified as he stumbles from his seat. He hadn’t even the decency to put pants on, sitting there in his boxers and a plain white t-shirt as if he owns the place. “Solo…” Poe starts, his hands in the air as he back around the counter, “Ben common man.”

Ben still has three inches on Poe and about fifty pounds by this point. They’re both fit but Poe doesn’t join Ben at the gym as much anymore and Ben is starting to wonder if this might be why.

When Poe backs up against Leia Ben slams his fists on the counter, right next to a small black box he hadn’t noticed before, “Get. The fuck. Away. From my mother.” Ben bites out as Poe puts Leia between him and Ben. As if Leia could save him. As if Ben’s rage could be tempered by his mother wielding a spatula.

“Benjamin Lukas Solo,” Ok, maybe if she said his name like that.

“Mother…”

“Don’t you mother me. Go sit down Poe dear, preferably far away from Ben, he has a rather long reach.” Poe listens, finding himself a seat kitty-corner to Ben.

Ben is torn between wanting to stare at Poe, eyes dark and dangerous and never wanting to look at him again, “So, I’m sure you can figure out,” Leia starts.

“I heard every second of it mother,” Ben mumbles, bitterly.

Poe has the decency to look mollified by the revelation. Leia however simply continues to mind the bacon and eggs as she pulls down a series of plates from the cupboards overhead. Resisting the urge to help, Ben sinks down into a stool at the island and stares at the little box in front of him. It’s the easiest target. Looking at Poe makes him want to punch things while looking at his mother leaves him with a deep-seated feeling of unrest.

After pouring Ben a cup of coffee Leia turns to face her son, sliding the steaming cup across the counter. “That’s for you,” she tells him pointedly as she nods at the cup. He mutters his thanks as he takes a sip and continues to avoid her stare. It’s like he’s ten years old again and his mother caught him stealing his father's porno magazines. Only this time he wasn’t the one caught being a handsy pervert. “Not the coffee, the box. That’s what you’re here for isn't it?”

Now that gains Ben’s attention. When he looks up Leia is leaning against the counter beside the stove. She has the burners on low as she keeps an eye on the toaster beside her. Her arms are folded against her chest as she levels him with her best, ‘don’t fuck with me’ stare.

Inside the box is his grandmother's ring, the ring he’d come all this way to get. The ring he wanted to present to Rey when they time was right. He knows it without even opening the box. A thin gold band that frames the oval diamond at its center encased by a ring of tiny pearls and accented with delicately crafted leaves. He knows this ring because for years his mother wore it. Before that, long before Ben was born, his grandmother wore it and when Han had decided he wanted to propose to Leia, Amidala had given it to him. “I figured you’d come after that soon enough,” Leia tells him as she scoops scrambled eggs, and bacon onto a series of plates.

“Shit, Solo, you going to propose?”

Ben cuts Dameron a sharp glare warning him to back down. They are not at the point where they can talk and be civil like that. They’re barely at the point where Ben won't kill him the minute he gets his hands on him.

“She’s a good girl Ben,”

“Too good for the likes of you.” Poe jokes, cowering as Ben moves to stand.

“Enough the two of you. My god it’s like you’re sixteen all over again.”

“Yeah only this time instead of my girlfriend Poe’s decided to play hide the pickle with my mother.”

“Hide the pickle, really Ben?” Leia awards her son with a sardonic look as she slides a plate of warm eggs, bacon and freshly buttered toast in Ben’s direction, “You know I have sex right, that’s how you were conceived after all.”

“Mom!”

“Oh for god sakes Ben. People fuck, it’s healthy. Get over it.”

“With Dameron?”

“Poe was very kind to offer up his services. It feels nice to be wanted, Ben,”

“Dad hasn’t even been gone six months yet…” Ben starts.

“I mourned the loss of your father long before that point. We just buried a body Ben, Han was gone long before then,” Han had developed early-onset Alzheimers shortly after he had turned sixty. The progression had been fast, too fast and by the end his death had been a mercy. Ben knew it. He knew how hard it had been for his mother to say goodbye to the love of her life. His father was a man of substance and personality. He filled the room with his laugh and made everyone feel welcome no matter when or why they fall on his doorstep. He was funny, loved to antagonize and always had something quick to say. In the end Han barely spoke a word. When he did it was confused garble that barely made sense. He’d forgotten and lost so much.

“Dameron though?”

“Would you rather some stranger? At least you know how he treats his lovers.”

“Jesus mom,” Ben groans, watching as Leia offers a plate of breakfast to Poe as well.

“It’s not like you need to start calling me Dad,” Poe mutters into his coffee, “It’s just sex.”

“Poe, I will fucking kill you if you don’t shut up.”

“For the love of God, the two of you.” Ben doesn’t expect it when his mother points the spatula at him. Or the way she narrows her eyes on him the way she does when she’s gearing up for a lecture. Ben hasn’t been lectured in a long time. Well. Once but it doesn’t quite count. His mother had pulled him aside after she found out he and Rey were dating and had told him in no certain terms if he didn’t marry that girl he was an idiot. That wasn’t a real lecture though… “I will say this once Benjamin and so help me if I ever have to repeat it,” Yep, here it comes. “I plan on living my life to its fullest. Watching your father fail was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do and lord knows I’ve had my trials.”

“Ben’s emo phase,” Poe mutters causing both Ben and his mother glare.

“I want to enjoy myself, I want to feel good, and desired and goddamit I want to get laid. The fact that it was Poe is… regrettable in some ways but I’m not sorry for that either. I’m still young Ben, yes I miss your father. I will miss him until the day comes the I join him but he wouldn’t want me to be alone.”

“Dameron though?” Ben repeats

“I apologized once, I will not apologize again.”

“Maybe I’m lonely too buddy,” Poe chips in, “Breaking up with Finn was hard and you and Rey are so…”

“Do. Not. Put any of this back on me…” Ben’s eyes are on the ring box. Simple black velvet with his future hidden inside. “You made a choice Poe, you had to know this wouldn’t go well.” Poe mutters something about not expecting Ben to find out, “Rey’s car is in the fucking driveway!”

“That was a slight oversight. I didn’t mean to fall asleep though… I was worn out…”

Ben childishly claps his hands over his ears and hollers, “La-la-la I don’t want to know.”

Suddenly Leia is reaching across the counter quickly snatching up the black velvet box. Ben, prepared to protest is halted by the feel of soft warm hands sliding over his shoulders. A pair of lips pressed against his cheek, “Mmm morning,” Rey purrs against his skin still half asleep, “Why were you being so noisy… why is Poe…” the dawning realization seems to awaken Rey sharply. “No…” And, of course she giggles.

“Eggs and bacon?” Leia offers as though nothing is amiss.

“Oh, yes please Leia.” Rey is rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she stares blatantly at Poe. “So… that was you…”

Poe just nods, more sullen now then he had been before. It’s odd really. Smart mouthed Poe who’d been making wisecracks at the expense of Ben’s sanity… But, wait. Rey was Finn’s best friend and now Rey knew Poe had slept with Ben’s mother. Poe who had been all snark and sass was now suddenly subdued. Maybe… maybe he was lonely.

“Don’t tell Finn…” Poe says softly as Rey accepts her plate of breakfast happily.

She’s in the middle of shoveling bacon into her mouth. Bacon which Ben can’t help but notice sits in a larger pile on her plate then anyone else’s when she gives Poe a soft smile, “Hey, who you do is your business and maybe the people in the room below you because my GOD you two were loud."

“I thought you said the house was virtually soundproof…”

“Well it’s not and now you know how I felt when you’d sneak girls home. Very vocal young girls who for some reason enjoyed calling you Daddy.” Ben chokes on toast. He can see Ray gawking at him, bacon mid-air just inches from her lips.

“Daddy?” she cries, “Daddy? really?”

He was absolutely never going to live this down. His mother clearly knew what she was doing. Looking rather smug, she taps the pocket of her housecoat where the ring box is currently hidden. Her meaning clear. She knows as well as he does that this is the girl who’s meant for him. The girl who’s kind enough not to judge someone for their sexual forays. Who’s not afraid to call him out on his bullshit. Who brings handmade gifts to a birthday party for a man she doesn’t even know. She’s kind, and bright, and lovely and he wants to marry her. He wants to have children with her, he wants to grow old and leave this world knowing that she loved him and he gave her everything. Truth be told, if he really thinks about it should he pass first he’d hate to think of her alone. He’d prefer it if she didn’t hook up with the best friend of one of their children but… well… then she can tell them this story. 

**Author's Note:**

> Plot holes galore!  
> Let me know if you liked it though <3


End file.
